Kiss Me Hello
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Derek visits Jackson in London.


'Hey,' Jackson said coming out of the bathroom, a towel slung low around his hips. 'When did you get in?'

'About five seconds after you went into the shower,' Derek admitted. He was lying back comfortable on Jackson's bed, one knee raised, and his eyes on the television. He was tired from his day doing the tourist thing in Jackson's company, but it was good to relax away from Beacon Hills.

'What are you watching?' Jackson turned to eye the flat screen mounted on his wall.

'Dirty Harry.' Derek answered, his eyes now following a path of water running down Jackson's chest, ignoring the television screen completely.

'You should have joined me in the shower,' Jackson crawled up the bed, settling over Derek's body.

'Last time I joined you in the shower sweetheart you almost drowned me.' Derek said looking pointedly at where Jackson's wet chest rested on Derek's clothed one.

'Your loss,' Jackson leaned down and caught Derek's lips with his own. Derek's fingers trailed up from Jackson's shoulders, his hand tightening around the back of Jackson's neck.

'I think I should punish you,' Derek growled flipping Jackson onto his back. Jackson's eyes widened comically before a grin split over his face.

'Yes alpha,' he said arching his neck and closing his eyes. Jackson had a beautiful throat and Derek could spend hours buried there, marking his beta, absorbing his tangy scent.

'Tell me Jackson, what do you want?' Derek asked tilting his head to the side for a second. Derek loved this game, Jackson hated it. Derek rolled onto his back again, Jackson straddling his hips.

'Derek,' Jackson whined pitifully but Derek just smirked up at him. 'Well you should take this off,' Jackson muttered.

'Is that what you want?' Derek asked.

'Yes you aggravating bastard!' Jackson practically wailed. Derek laughed and half sat up, dragging his shirt over his head and catching Jackson in a wet kiss. He kept his hand on the back of Jackson's neck as the kiss deepened, one of Jackson's hands trailed over Derek's body to pinch at a nipple. Derek broke away first, his head falling back as he caught a breath while Jackson nipped at Derek's throat. They worked Derek's jeans and boxers off together until he was finally naked.

'Tell me more; do you want to ride me?' Derek asked. Jackson flushed and dropped his eyes.

'I want you to rim me then hold me down and fuck me hard,' Jackson said.

'You want that? You want to hump the mattress like a horny little fucker while I use you, do you want to be used, or do you want me to take care of you?' Derek asked kissing Jackson's lips gently.

'Both,' Jackson admitted. Derek kissed him again and rolled them so Jackson was on his back. He turned Jackson over gently and propped his hips up using two pillows and pulled his cock back between his thighs so it was resting against the pillows, already hard and leaking.

'Beautiful,' Derek said, his fingers grazing Jackson's balls, looking up to meet blue eyes watching Derek over his shoulder. Derek let his eyes drift over strong shoulders, a narrow waist, and a pert bottom. Jackson was clean and fresh, and Derek didn't like it. He needed Jackson to smell like them.

Using both hands Derek massaged Jackson's ass, parting his cheeks to peer down at his puckered hole. Derek's thumb was dry as he brushed the edge, and Jackson let out a low moan. 'Easy,' Derek muttered ducking to swipe his tongue along Jackson's ass. Jackson whined and arched up, and Derek let him, enjoying the challenge of keeping up with Jackson's movement as he loosened Jackson's hole, first with tongue and then his fingers.

'So tight,' Derek whispered, his stubble brushing Jackson's ass. Derek watched the red fade back to pale skin. 'So beautiful.'

'You making love to my butt back there?' Jackson asked playfully. Derek slapped his ass, watching his handprint bloom and fade.

'Lube,' Derek instructed. Jackson handed it back to him as Derek ducked back down licking at the rim of his hole, thumbs parting Jackson's cheeks, fingers massaging into the firm muscles. He used his thumb to drag Jackson open, then two fingers. Jackson writhed around on the bed, and Derek was half tempted to tell him to be still, but he didn't, he was enjoying watching Jackson move.

'More,' Jackson said and Derek worked him until he had four fingers in his ass. Jackson reached back, his clever fingers catching Derek's hard cock, and Derek crawled forward so Jackson could jerk him properly.

Derek batted his hand away and slicked his cock, pushed the head at the rim of Jackson's hole. 'Stay still,' Derek warned and Jackson obeyed, going completely still underneath him. Derek took his time, working his way into Jackson's body slowly until he bottomed out, his balls pressed against Jackson's ass. 'Could you come like this?' Derek asked.

'I don't know,' Jackson admitted as Derek laced the fingers of their left hands together.

'You'll tell me, if you can't,' Derek said running his other hand through Jackson's damp hair.

'Yeah,' Jackson turned his face around. Derek kissed him gently at first; deepening as Jackson pushed his hips up showing Derek he was ready.

Derek kept his thrusts shallow, pulling out a little to push back in, rotating his hips each time he met Jackson's ass. He slid his right arm beneath Jackson's shoulders, fingers curling loosely around Jackson's throat. 'Okay?' Derek asked.

'Yeah,' Jackson panted. Derek felt Jackson clench up and his eyes rolled a little at the tight heat.

'What do you need,' Derek nipped Jackson's ear as Jackson gave a particularly high whine. Derek must have got the right angle for Jacksons prostate down.

'Just this,' Jackson said closing his eyes and pressing his cheek into Derek's bicep. He mouthed at the firm muscle there, kissing the skin. Derek drew back a little further, punching harder into Jackson. The slap of skin was loud in the room and their growing breaths covered the noise of the television. 'Derek,' Jackson whined deep in his throat. 'Derek I'm going to come!'

'Untouched?' Derek breathed. Jackson nodded frantically his ass clenching hard around Derek's cock. Derek growled and let his fangs grow, biting at the back of Jackson's neck. Jackson tensed, his fingers tightening on the grip Derek had on his hand.

'Yeah come on Alpha, breed me,' Jackson snarled pushing his hips back.

Derek came hard inside Jackson, panting harshly as Jackson's body milked him dry. 'Fuck,' Derek muttered licking at the little rivulets of blood popping out of the back of Jackson's neck. The alpha bite would take a little time to heal.

They fell apart after a while, Derek on the middle of the bed, Jackson shuffling around to get comfortable, half draped over Derek. They kissed gently, Derek's fingers touching the wounds on Jackson's neck. 'Good?'

'Yeah, good,' Jackson said, his fingers trailing over Derek's ribs. 'I hate it here, London sucks.'

'I've been in worse places,' Derek said softly.

'Thank you, for visiting me,' Jackson whispered, 'for doing this.'

'I'm still your Alpha,' Derek said as Jackson turned the television off.

'Yeah,' Jackson said. 'You are.'


End file.
